Sweet Desire: a Yuruyuri fanfic
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: Chizuru's minding her own business until Kyoko shows up again! what'll happen this time? KyokoxChizuru - Sequel to 'Kyoko's library time', one shot


DISCLAIMER: Yuru Yuri is the property of its respective owner/s, this fanfiction is solely for entertainment purposes

WARNING: Gets pretty heated, reader beware o.o

That being said, time for some Yuru Yuri fanfic! Sequels... . Usually nowhere near as good as the Original but I couldnt resist ~ KyokoxChizuru is just so cute n.n 3 Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**-In the Park-**

Chizuru Ikeda sat in the shade of a tree reading a romantic novel, although other romances were on her mind today~ those of the lovely Toshino Kyoko.

"Chizuru Chu-Chu!"

Chizuru tried to turn in time but it was too late; Kyoko's arms wrapped firmly around her. Chizuru didn't push Kyoko away immediately as expected: Their romantic encounter hadn't completely slipped Chizuru's mind, although beaten out of Kyoko's. Toshino Kyoko sensed Chizuru's hesitation and tried to feel up her skirt.

"Gross!" Chizuru pounded the top of Kyoko's head with her fist.

"aww," Kyoko groaned rubbing her head, "we were just getting somewhere."

Chizuru scoffed and resumed her book.

"What kinda book is it?"

Chizuru tried her best to ignore Kyoko.

"Is it a love story?"

Chizuru's cheeks turned red as she sunk into her book, "So what if it is?"

"Then it must be hard to read."

"Huh? Why?"

Kyoko cuddled up to Chizuru, "Cos the pages are all soaked." she giggled.

She was right ~ the book is covered in drool. Chizuru slammed the book shut.

"No. Once again, you are mistaken."

Kyoko laughed, "Must've been really good."

Chizuru glared at Kyoko, then turning her attention to the setting sun in the distance.

"Such a wonderfully romantic setting." Chizuru mused, watching the sky turn orange.

Kyoko smiled at Chizuru in approval as she settled against Chizuru to sleep. Chizuru slowly wrapped her arms around Kyoko - a sly smirk crossing Kyoko's lips as she tried to feel up Chizuru's skirt again.

"You never learn, do you?"

Kyoko laughed. "You love it," she yawned closing her eyes, "I know you do."

Chizuru's cheeks turned bright red. "So what if I do?"

Kyoko completely snapped out of her sleepy haze ~ in one swift movement Chizuru pushed Kyoko into the grass and lay on top of her.

"Chi-Chizuru..?"

Chizuru laughed - holding Kyoko's hands down. "Really? That's your reaction?"

Kyoko's cheeks turned dark red, darker still when she felt Chizuru's lips against her neck.

"Really Chizuru?" Kyoko whispered, "you wanna do it here?"

Chizuru leaned up and stared into Kyoko's eyes. "Anywhere, as long as it's with you."

Kyoko smiled at Chizuru - tears of joy rolling out of her eyes. "What's brought this on Chizuru Chu-Chu?"

Chizuru sighed, "You really don't remember do you?"

Kyoko shook her head - her body tensing as she felt Chizuru's hand up her skirt.

"Well," Chizuru laughed, "I'll show you a time you'll never forget..."

* * *

"...and then," Chitose's voice got higher, "you come home with your clothes all messy, and leaves in your hair, and a big satisfied smile on your face."

"Is that right." I say to her, my eyes never lifting from the book.

I hand Chitose a tissue to wipe up her nosebleed. Really shouldn't have told her about Toshino Whatsherface and I having our... Library time ~ her nosebleeds have become more frequent.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Chitose slipped her glasses on and plugged her nostril, "I know you want to."

I glare at her, "And how would you know that?"

She giggles as she points to my book: pages soaked in saliva.

"Th-That proves nothing!"

She laughs at me more. I think Chitose spotted something because she stood up quickly and brushed the leaves from her bottom.

"I'll go home and get dinner started," she smiles, "don't stay out too late."

I nodded to her, she gave me a farewell wave and walked away - I turn my attention back to the drool covered pages.

Toshino... Whatsherface. [Note to self: Find out her last name] Chitose is right: I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. As graphic as her little fantasy may have been, my own concerning Toshino [Refer to previous note] have been infinitely perverted. I hate myself for it: Hate my perverted mind for conjuring such images, hate the new batch of drool I just dripped on the book, hate the person standing in my reading light. Who is that?

"Hi Chizuru!"

It's her! Close the book!

"Whachya readin'?"

"N-Nothing. Romance."

"Ooh!" Kyoko sat down and cuddled against me, "Does it have any steamy scenes in it?"

"No." Sadly.

"This'd be perfect for it."

I look at her: her eyes watching the sky."Why?"

"Look!" she squeals, "It's sunset!"

She's right: The sky caught fire with the setting sun. I couldn't help but stare at the golden light washing over her. Her bright eyes turn to me. Her soft lips forming the words: "you're drooling again."

Oh, I wipe it off as she cuddled around my arm. "Ahh Chizuru, don't you love it?"

I feel my cheeks turn red. "More than I should, I think..."

"Chizuru?" I turn to look at her ~ watching me, confusion in her eyes.

"N-Nothing.. I better go home before it gets dark."

* * *

Toshino Kyoko watched as Chizuru stand up and walk home. Kyoko rolled into the grass and gazed at the leaves rustling in the wind.

"You are so tsundere," she whispered to herself, "when will you just tell me how you feel."

**-FIN-**


End file.
